


The Queen's Consorts

by queerelsa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Didn't end that way, F/F, F/M, I'm Too Bisexual For This, Multi, Smut, Sub!Elsa, This started off fluffy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerelsa/pseuds/queerelsa
Summary: Smutty Kristelsanna one-shots.





	The Queen's Consorts

**Author's Note:**

> Elsa's returns from a long day as Queen of Arendelle. Kristoff and Anna know just how to help her majesty relax. Also, my first smut fic that's going to be a two-parter. I hope you guys like it!

After a long, seemingly never-ending day, all the Queen of Arendelle could think of was getting to lay between her two favorite people. Throughout the day, she repeatedly had to focus and calm her wandering mind to remain present to the task at hand, reaching for more ink and crossing her legs when _certain_ thoughts arose.

_Finally_. Elsa thought as she reached the hall that was home to her majesty's and their highnesses’ sleeping quarters. _Their highnesses._ The young queen knew she would never tire of hearing that. It had been months since they had gotten married. Months since she had married the two who meant most to her, who she couldn't have learned to control her magic without. Anna and Kristoff. They were Arendelle’s Prince and Princess and her royal consorts, but they were truly the king and queen of the blonde’s heart. She still felt that pinch-me feeling as she looked down at her wedding band.

Upon Elsa’s arrival, Kristoff and Anna's heads rose from their chess match, a skill they had acquired from her. The fatigue was visible on Elsa's face as the pair got up to greet her. Instinctively, they wrapped their arms around her. The older woman sighed as she felt her muscles relax in their embrace. She looked up and shared a kiss with both of them.  

"Come here, you need some rest," Kristoff said as he easily carried Elsa bridal-style to their bed. She smiled as she looked into his eyes from underneath shaggy, blonde bangs. Even though she was the one with occasionally lethal powers of ice and snow, Elsa felt safest in the ice master’s arms. Anna didn’t realize she could fall any deeper in love as she watched the small yet tender moment between the two blondes as Kristoff brought Elsa to the middle of their bed.

Their Highnesses’ hands slowly began to wander between kisses and mentions of reassurance and encouragement. It became increasingly difficult to respond and further their conversation as a familiar ache returned between Elsa's thighs, and Kristoff and Anna knew it.

Before one could speak again, the queen grabbed both of their thighs, "I think you both know what you're doing to me,” both sets of eyebrows rose, feigning ignorance, “so I might as well make it easy for you." With one small motion of her hand, her dress vanished in the same amount of time it took to bring it into existence, revealing her now very obvious lack of undergarments.

The pair surrounding her smirked. Almost immediately they began teasing her thighs, getting dangerously close to her center without actually touching where she needed them most. Elsa whimpered every time one of their hands reached the apex of her thighs and whined when their fingertips inevitably crept away. Her husband and wife would never tire of teasing her like this, knowing that they were the only two that had this sort of power over Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Kristoff was the first to whisper in her ear, “Come on, Els, beg for us..”

No. Elsa was not giving in so soon. Her eyes closed as her teeth met her lower lip.

Anna. Her Anna, her sister, her princess, her _wife_. No one knew Elsa better than her. The princess knew every spot that would make Elsa lose any semblance of control she thought she had.

The redhead planted kisses up her neck, “We know you want to...and their highnesses would just love to hear her majesty _beg._ ”

Elsa was grateful she was on her back because there was something about hearing those titles that would have made her knees buckle if standing.

“Anna...Kristoff..” Elsa bucked her hips involuntarily, “I-I need both your fingers..please..” she whined in frustration, no longer caring about how desperate she looked or sounded.

“Should we give her what she wants, Anna?”

“Hmmm,” she thought for a moment just to tease Elsa further. “I think so, her majesty has waited long enough,” the princess leaned to whisper in Elsa's ear, still speaking loud enough for Kristoff to hear her, “and we already know how much of a good girl she is..”

The older woman failed to stop herself from moaning at her sister’s words. Soon, with Anna's hand still rested on her thigh, the prince easily slid two fingers past her entrance, making her back arch.

“K-Kristoff..” Elsa moaned as her hands landed in blonde and strawberry-blonde hair. As his ministrations continued, Anna traced circles around Elsa’s clit as she took one of her sensitive nipples in her mouth.

“Oh my god..” she gripped their hair tighter, making their heads lean back, “m-more, please..”

Elsa whined as she felt the prince's fingers slip out of her and stared as he easily slid his pants off of his body. She bucked her hips once more as she felt his stiffness against her entrance, teasing it.

"You said you wanted more, is that right?" The princess teased as her fingers continued to make circles around her older sister's clit.

"Right?" Kristoff joined in.

"Yes...please," Elsa gripped the sheets, wrapping her legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

"Please what?" he asked, feigning ignorance yet again, "What would you like, Els?"

"Please, _take me_ ," tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Kristoff groaned as Elsa arched her back and cried out as he gave in, driving into her. Soon after, Anna straddled her older sister’s hips, leaning down to kiss her as the prince picked up the pace of his thrusts.

The princess continued to nip and suck at the older woman’s neck. She could hear Elsa's wetness with each movement of the prince's hips. “We can tell how much you love this, Elsa, being submissive to us. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, yes..” she nodded quickly. Her moans and Kristoff’s irregular breath filled the room. Elsa’s back arched off the mattress as Kristoff groaned, bottoming out.

“Faster, please..” the queen could barely manage to articulate words completely as he immediately took her request. Her eyes screwed shut as she gripped bed sheets. A thin layer of frost began to form on the fabric.

“K-Kristoff,” Elsa felt her release approaching.

She cried out as the princess pinched both of her nipples, “Come for us, Elsa. We know how bad you want to.”

Her sister’s ministrations and voice tipped her over the edge as Anna managed to catch the queen’s lips to muffle her moans.

“Fuck, Els..” Kristoff let his head tilt back as he came from the feeling of her walls clenching around him. Soon they both groaned as he pulled out, making even more heat pool between the princess’s thighs.

Anna found herself between her two still shallow-breathing spouses, “I know I say this a whole lot, but WOW that was hot.”

The blondes laughed at Anna’s blunt honesty, kissing her freckled cheeks in return. After a few moments, the queen made her way to the foot of the bed as she watched the prince’s hands move down her sister’s body as their tongues met.

Although, they had soon noticed her majesty’s absence. Elsa smirked at their confusion.

“Now it’s my turn with you two.”


End file.
